1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for drying a fibrous web, in particular a paper web, paperboard web or tissue web, by way of hot air. The invention relates in addition to a machine for producing a fibrous web with a three-dimensional surface structure, said machine having such a drying apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
On the known apparatuses of said type, the respective hot air drying process involves a relatively high energy outlay.
What is needed in the art is an improved apparatus and an improved machine of the type initially referred to. More specifically, what is needed is the apparatus and machine being optimized in particular inasmuch as the energy outlay required for the hot air drying process is reduced to a minimum.